Past Reborn
by SayinAngelPrincess
Summary: Yami, Bakura, and Marrik aren't the only onew from Ancient Egypt. Yugi and his friends have a secret that even they don't know about first three chapters redone
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Kayla!" Yugi screamed as he sat up in bed, sweat covering his whole body. This had been the fifth time he had, had the same dream for the past week. What was it about this girl he kept seeing that haunted him so and why did she seem so familiar? He was pulled out of his thoughts when his bedroom door burst open and the figures ran in.

"Are you okay Yugi?" A short old man with gray hair and beard asked.

"Yes Grandpa, I just has a nightmare that's all."

"That's the fifth time this week little one, are you sure you're all right?" A taller version of Yugi asked.

"Yes Yami I'm fine."

"Well if you're sure you're all right then I'm going to go back to bed." Solomon, Yugi's grandfather said.

Yugi decided it was now or never to ask the question that had been bugging him for the past few nights about the strange girl. "Grandpa who's Kayla?"

Solomon stopped and turned around to face his grandson.

"She's your sister."

"My sister? Grandpa why wasn't I told I have a sister and why isn't she living with us?" Yugi asked in complete shock.

"It's too long of a story to go into now and it's late. You should go back to bed now because you have school tomorrow and I'll tell you everything you want to know tomorrow when you get home." Yugi's grandfather then turned around and left.

Yami too was about to leave when Yugi called out his name causing him to turn around. "What is it little one?"

"Well this dream I've been having I think it's more than a dream I think it's a memory I think it's a memory but there's this one part that I can't tell if it's just a dream or a memory like from a previous life."

"Well what was this part about?" he asked hoping that what his little look alike had was nothing but a dream.

"It's really strange I'm three years old and calling someone who looks exactly like Kayla mommy. You're in it as well and you and this person act all lovey-dovey around each other. But the really strange thing about it is that this all takes place in ancient Egypt."

Yami just stood there too shocked to say or do anything. How was it that Yugi had seen him with his wife and son, who everyone had said looked like his little clone? There was no way Yugi could have seen them it had to be a dream. It just had to be! There was no way that Yugi could be his little boy, yes granted they looked alike but he figured it was just so when he was still in the millennium puzzle no one would know the difference when he took over Yugi's body.

"Um Yami are you all right?" Yugi asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yes I'm fine. What you saw is just part of a dream. Now you should go back to bed you have school tomorrow." He then left and went to sleep himself not noticing a female figure watching him from the window.

She had long raven hair, amber eyes, dark skin and she wore a long dark purple gown. "Don't worry my Pharaoh, everything will make sense soon." Then in a blink of an eye she disappeared.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Yugi quietly sat in class but wasn't paying attention to the teacher as his mind was else where. He just couldn't figure out why his grandfather and Yami were acting so strangely last night. It was like they were trying to hide something from him.

"Hey Yug' class is over." Joey said as he shook his friends shoulder to shake him out of his trance like state.

"Huh oh sorry."

"Are you all right man?" Joey asked concerned fro his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine, come on let go join the others for lunch before they think we disappeared." Yugi chuckled as he grabbed his knapsack and left the class room with Joey following him.

"It's about time you two showed up we were beginning to think that you two decided to ditch us." Tristan grinned as he looked up from the game he was playing with Seto.

"Sorry it was my fault I kind of wasn't with it this morning." Yugi explained.

"Quiet I'm concentrating here." Seto said as he looked at the cards in his hand. "Jigglypuff , I choose you." he put down the card and attacked Tristan's Meowth."

"Nice move Seto." Marik cheered as he, Bakura and Malik sat around the two and watched the match.

"Are you all right?" Tea asked, looking up from her Math book, concerned for her friend.

"Yes, I'm fine. I've just been having this dream for the past week and I think it's a memory of a past life even though Yami says it's just a dream."

"You too?!" Ryou asked as he looked up from the book he was reading, as did Joey and Malik.

"You mean you three have been having dreams like this as well?" Yugi asked stunned.

"That's really strange." Serenity, Joey's sister who was in a grade below the rest, said as she opened a bag of chips.

"I suggest we talk about these 'dreams' later." Seto said.

"Hey Yugi did you remind your grandfather that we're coming over today?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah and he even said that since tomorrow's Saturday if you guys want you can sleepover."

"Cool." Joey grinned.

They continued to talk until the bell rang indicating that lunch was over with.

"Hey Seto if you want to bring Mokuba over you can." Yugi said.

Seto nodded and left the group as the others went their ways as well.

"Hey Yugi would it be all right if Mai came over?" Joey asked, a reddish tint gracing his cheeks.

"Sure why not."

The rest of the day was uneventful. At least it was until Yugi came home.

"Grandpa, Yami, I'm home." Yugi called out as he placed his books on the kitchen table.

"Yugi could you please come into the living room there's someone I'd like you to meet." Solomon called out.

Yugi entered the living room but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a girl with long blond hair, green eyes and pale skin sitting on the couch.

'No way' he thought. 'It can't be her.'


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

She looked just like the girl from his dreams.

"Kayla?" He asked not sure as how this girl was going to respond.

The young woman looked up from where she was sitting and smiled.

"Yugi!" She exclaimed as she got up and hugged him. "Oh I missed you, so how's my little prince doing?" She chuckled as she saw the confused look on his face. "When we were little you used to love to play make-believe and would always pretend to be a prince so I would just call you my little prince." She explained.

Yugi nodded and smiled. "I used to dream about you all the time and never knew who you were then last night Grandpa told me that you were my sister." He then turned to his grandfather. "Speaking of which you said that you would explain why I never knew about her and why she's not living with us."

Solomon nodded but before he could explain anything the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it. It's probably the others." Yugi said as he went to answer the door.

"The others?" Yami asked.

"Yami don't tell me you forgot that I told you the gang was coming over today." Yugi giggled.

Yami thought for a bit and remembered that Yugi did tell him. "You're right."

Yugi opened the door to reveal the whole gang standing there. "Hey guys come on in. There's someone I want you to meet." He led the others into the living room when two certain boys had the shock of their lives.

"Kayla/Sissy!" Seto and Mokuba exclaimed at the same time.

"Squirt, Chibi!" Kayla grinned. "I thought I'd never see you two again."

"Hold up how do you three know each other?" Malik asked.

"Yeah and how come Mokuba called you Sissy?" Joey asked.

"It's a long story and in order for it to make sense Grandpa would have to tell his story first." Kayla explained as she sat back down on the couch.

Solomon motioned for everyone to take a seat before he began his explanation. Malik and Marik sat on the floor along with Bakura, Ryou, Joey and Tristan. Mai sat on a smaller couch next to Serenity; Tea sat in a chair and Seto sat on Kayla's left while Yugi sat on her right with Mokuba sitting on her lap. Once everyone was comfortable Solomon began to explain what had happened thirteen years ago.

Solomon was in the kitchen making popcorn for a movie he was going to watch with his two grandchildren.

"Grandpa hurry up, da movie's about to start." Six year old Kayla said from where she was sitting next to three year old Yugi on the couch.

"I'll be there in a minute." Solomon chuckled as he took the popcorn out of the microwave and walked into the living room.

"The three of us sat together and watched the movie but halfway through the two of them fell asleep." Solomon explained.

"Then what happened?" Malik asked.

"Well then…"

The doorbell rang and Solomon carefully got up from where he was sitting so as not to wake the two children. He opened the door to reveal two police officers standing there with grim looks on their faces.

"We're sorry to bother you at this hour but we have some bad news pertaining to your son and daughter-in-law."

Solomon's face paled fearing the worst. "OMG what happened?"

"They were in a severe car accident and were killed instantly."

"The hardest part was telling the kids and when I did they both began to hysterically cry and they were like that even after the funeral."

"Oh man that's so sad, but why were Kayla and Yug' separated?" Joey asked as he grabbed a tissue and blew his nose.

"After the funeral Abigail, Seto and Mokuba's mother, and I were talking."

"I'd hate to separate the kids but I just can't afford to take care of them both, and there's no way I'm going to send them to an orphanage." Solomon told Abigail as they sat down on a couch in his living room as the children played outside in the backyard.

"Those poor children losing both their parents at such a young age. I have an idea why don't I take care of Kayla and you take Yugi that way they don't have to go to an orphanage. I mean it's the least I can do for Victoria." Abigail offered.

"I appreciate the offer but I just can't bring myself to separate the two. I mean they're so close to each other that I'm afraid separating them would permanently destroy them." Solomon explained.

"I understand where you are coming from but understand where I'm coming from, if each of us took one kid yes they would be separated but they would still see each other and could visit where as if you put them in an orphanage they could be separated and never see each other again which would be even worse." She explained.

Solomon agreed and that day Kayla went home with a young Seto and his parents while Yugi stayed with his grandfather.

"That's just awful losing your parents at such a young age and then being separated in a time of need." Mai said as she wiped away her tears.

"Yeah but it's not like we never saw each other even though Yugi was to young to remember." Kayla explained.

"I'd still like to know how Seto and Mokuba know Kayla?" Marik asked.

Malik smacked him upside the head. "Did you not hear what Yugi's grandfather said? He said that she went to go live with Abigail and her husband who were Seto and Mokuba's parents you moron."

"Yup and for six years it was just the five of us, me, Aunt Abigail, Uncle Seth, Squirt and Chibi."

"You can't call me Squirt anymore Kayla." Seto smirked.

"Hey you may now be taller than me but I can still call you Squirt if I want too." She stuck her tongue out at him and he returned the gesture. "And you," she turned her attention to Mokuba who was still sitting on her lap, "don't get any ideas you are and will always be Chibi; so don't get any ideas of arguing with me about it." She grinned as she tickled him on his sides causing him to burst out laughing.

"Um sorry to interrupt but I believe you were going to tell us what happened with you three." Yami said.

"Oh yeah sorry about that. Like I said before we were all living together for six years and then one day, just like mom and dad, Aunt Abigail and Uncle Seth died in a car crash and these people sent Seto and Mokuba to an orphanage for boys and they sent me to an orphanage for girls and that was the last we saw of each other until now.

"Hey I've got an idea why don't we go out and celebrate the reunion of Yugi, Seto, Mokuba and Kayla." Serenity suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, so does anyone have any ideas where we should go?" Tristan asked.

"I know let's go to Club Outlet." Kayla suggested.

"I never heard of that club." Tea said.

"That's because it only opened up about four weeks ago. This club is just for teenagers and it's really cool. I got a friend that works there and I think I could get her to let us in for free."

"Really? Cool I say lets go." Malik grinned.

There were various agreements heard throughout the room.

"Is it all right if we go Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"It's all right by me but just make sure you're all back by midnight." Solomon said as he got up and went back to the game shop to reopen it after his break.

"Well lets get going then shall we." Bakura said as he got up and headed towards the door. The others followed and soon they were all headed towards the club in three years.

Kayla, Yugi, Yami, Malik and Marik were in Kayla's Explorer; Mai, Joey, Serenity and Tristan were all in Mai's Saturn and Seto, Mokuba, Tea, Ryou and Bakura were all in Seto's Jeep.


	4. Chapter 4

S.A.P. : Sorry for taking so long to update I had some writer's block.

Seto: Stop apologizing and get to the story already will you

S.A.P. : *glares at Seto* Yami would you please do the disclaimer

Yami: SayinAngelPrincess does not own Yu-Gi-Oh the only thing she owns is her own characters

Bakura: Thank goodness *gets hit in the head with a frying pan* ouch what was that for?

S.A.P. : Shut up no one asked you for your opinion

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(Author's Note)

Chapter Four

The group of fourteen entered the club and found a table in a corner of the club to accommodate them all.

"Wow this place looks so cool." Mokuba exclaimed.

"Glad you like it kid." A woman said. She had short dirty blond hair with red streaks in it, brown eyes, tanned skin, and was about 5'5. She wore knee high leather boots, a short leather skirt that stopped at her mid thigh and a tight red t-shirt that red 99% devil and 1% angel.

"Hey Crystal, thanks again for letting me and my friends pass the line to get in."

"No problem, anything for my best friend. Besides my boss owed me a favor." She grinned as she sat down next to her best friend. "So are you going to introduce me to your friends or what?"

"Oh right. Crystal I'd like you to meet Ryou, Bakura, Tea, Malik, Marik, Tristan, Serenity, Joey, Mai, Yami, and my three younger brothers, Yugi, Seto, and Mokuba. Everyone this is my best friend Crystal."

Everyone said hello and talked for a while. A little while later most of the group were out on the dance floor leaving Kayla, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, and Mokuba at the table.

"I want to thank you Yami." Kayla said from out of the blue.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"Well for watching over Yugi and for helping him make friends even though he didn't know about you at the time." She explained as she hugged her little brother who was sitting next to her.

Yami blushed a bit. "You're welcome."

Kayla grinned at how cute Yami was when he was embarrassed.

'Whoa, hold up. You know better than to form a crush on someone.' She reprimanded herself.

"Why aren't you on the dance floor girl?" Crystal asked as she and Seto came back to the table.

"Simple they haven't played any songs that I like to dance too." Kayla explained.

"What's your excuse Yami?" Seto asked smirking.

Yami mumbled something as his face turned a light shade of red.

"I'm sorry what did you say I couldn't quite hear you."

"I don't know how to dance." Yami said turning a darker shade of red that he looked like a tomato.

"You mean there's actually something I'm better at than you?" Seto asked amazed.

Yami just glared at him.

Kayla smacked Seto upside the head.

"Oww what the hell was that for?" He demanded.

"That was for being a jerk." She said casually. She then turned to Yami, "time for you to learn how to dance." She said as se dragged Yami onto the dance floor. "All right now the trick is to listen to the music. Just relax and flow with it."

Yami did as he was told and soon he was dancing as if he had done it for years.

"Wow look at Yami go. You'd never be able to tell that he's just learning how to dance by the way he's moving now." Mokuba grinned.

Yugi watched the two when he was hit by another flashback of a memory he wasn't sure was real.

Flashback

Four-year-old Yugi woke up with a start from a nightmare he had. He quietly crawled out of bed and went in search of his parents.

"What are you doing out of bed little one?" A woman who worked in the palace asked.

"I need to find mommy and daddy. Do you know where they are?"

She nodded. "They're in their bedroom."

Yugi thanked her and ran off towards his parent's room. Expecting to find his parents sleeping he quietly entered the room, but what he was not what he expected. Instead of his parents sleeping he saw them in the middle of the room dancing.

To him it looked like they were floating on air. He was so mesmerized by how graceful they moved across the floor that he didn't realize that they had noticed him until he heard his father speak.

"What are you doing out of bed little one?" Yugi jumped at hearing his father's voice but calmed down. "I had a bad dream."

"Oh my poor little prince, do you want to tell us what it was about?" His mother asked.

"I can't exactly remember it."

"Well I think it's time for you to go to bed." His father picked him up and was about to bring him back to his room that he shared with his brother when Yugi asked him a question.

"Daddy before you put me back to bed can I dance with you and mommy like the way you were dancing before?"

"Sure why not, but then it's off to bed."

Yugi nodded vigorously, grinning from ear to ear. He was then held between his parents as the three began to sway back and forth.

End Flashback

"Come on Yug' wake up." Joey said shaking his friends shoulder.

Kayla knelt down next to Yugi and gently stroked his hair. "Come on little prince time to wake up."

Yugi groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"Huh, what happened? Why are you all starring at me?"

"You gave us quite a scare there for a minute kiddo." Mai smiled at him.

"One minute you were watching Yami and Kayla on the dance floor and the next you pass out, your head hitting the table." Mokuba explained.

"Are you all right?" Malik asked his friend.

Yugi nodded. "Fine, just a little tired."

"Maybe we should all head back to Yugi's place." Ryou suggested.

"That's a good idea." Yami said.

The others agreed and began to leave the club.

Yami picked Yugi up and was to leave as well when Yugi stopped him and looked towards Crystal.

"Hey Crystal why don't you come with us? I'm sure my grandpa wouldn't mind." He asked not really knowing why.

"Sure." Crystal agreed as well not really knowing why.

As they left they were unaware of two people watching them.

"That was a good idea you had to put the idea of inviting Crystal in Yugi's head."

"Yes and I had Crystal say yes so we can move onto the next phase."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to reveal the past to them now?"

"It's as good a time as any. Some of them are already remembering so we need to have the others remember even if it means unlocking the evil one."

The two figures then quietly faded away into the night.

S.A.P. : Well there you go another chapter finished.

Seto: And it's about time too

Bakura: I'm surprised you didn't end up having a riot

Yami: Will you two leave her alone? I didn't see you give her any help with this.

S.A.P. : Thank you Yami *hugs Yami and sticks out her tongue at the other two*

Yugi: Please read and review

Ryou: Yes we'd really appreciate it 


	5. Chapter 5

S.A.P.: I know I haven't updated in a while but I believe I made up for it in this long chapter.

Joey: Yeah this has to be the longest chapter in this story yet.

S.A.P.: Thank you Joey. Now I said it once and I'll say it again I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh the only thing I own in this story are my own characters.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(Author's Notes)

Past names:

Kayla = Kelal (Key-lal)

Seto = Seth

Tristan = Honda

Tea = Anzu

Serenity = Shizuka

Joey = Jounouchi (Jou)

All other characters keep the same names as they have now

****

Chapter Five

When the group got back to Yugi's they had all changed into their nightclothes and had pushed the furniture in the living room up against the wall, so they had more room to spread out their sleeping bags and pillows on the floor.

"So what does everyone want to do now?" Yugi asked.

"Let's watch a movie." Malik suggested.

"Yeah and I know the perfect movie to watch." Ryou grinned.

"Oh and what would that be?" Bakura asked.

"_The Mummy_."

Everyone agreed so Yugi got up and started the movie.

"Wait a sec we forgot the popcorn I'll go make some." Kayla said as she got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"You want me to pause the movie sis?" Yugi asked.

"No that's okay I've already seen it once."

As Kayla entered the kitchen the others noticed how Yami was just staring at her.

"Ohh I think Yami has a crush on my sister." Yugi giggled.

"I do not I just get the feeling that we have met before." Yami explained getting on the defensive.

"That's Yami's way of saying hell yeah she's drop dead gorgeous." Marik grinned. "Hey Yami if you're sure that you're not interested in her can I ask her out?" He asked seeing if Yami did indeed have any feelings for her.

"Hey this is my sister you're talking about." Seto growled.

"You know just because I'm not in the room doesn't mean I can't hear what you are saying." Kayla yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey Kayla if you could only pick from Yami or Marik which one would you choose to date?" Serenity asked.

"You mean I can only choose one? Oh well I guess I would choose, um, Yami."

Yami turned a deep red causing everyone to laugh.

"I thought we were going to watch the movie?" Tristan asked.

"We are." Joey told his friend.

The group remained quiet during the rest of the movie only making comments here and there. Near the end of the movie nearly everyone had fallen asleep leaving only four people awake:

Yugi, Kayla, Yami, and Seto.

"Hey Kayla how long are you staying here for?" Yugi asked thinking that his sister was just visiting and would be leaving soon.

"Actually right now I'm rooming with Crystal until I find a place of my own."

"You mean you're going to stay here permanently?" Yugi asked excitedly.

"Of course I am. There is no way I am leaving now that I have found my three favorite brothers."

"Why don't you come live with me and Mokuba?" Seto asked. "We've got plenty of room."

"That's really sweet of you but I'd like to find a place of my own."

"Hey Yami earlier you said you felt like you met Kayla somewhere before what did you mean about it?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know I just get the feeling that we have crossed paths before, I can't explain why."

"Perhaps I can answer that question." The woman who was in Yami's room last night said bowing to the four that was awake.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Yami demanded.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves my name is Jezebel and other there is Isabella." She said pointing towards another woman who was kneeling over Bakura and Ryou smiling at them with tears in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Seto asked.

"We are here to show you your past lives." Jezebel explained.

"Past lives? What are you talking about?" Kayla asked.

"You shall see soon my queen." With that Jezebel murmured a few Egyptian words causing the room to fog and put everyone in a deep sleep as they were transported to the past.

Flashback

"Yami, dear, Crystal and I are taking Yugi, Jou, and Ryou for a walk in the village."

"Very well Kelal but please do me a favor and have Marik and Malik go with you so at least I know that you will be protected." Yami said as he hugged and kissed his wife.

"If it will make you feel better then I'll have them accompany us, besides Jou and Yugi absolutely adore them."

"Yes that is something I will never be able to figure out." He grinned.

"Oh be nice you." She admonished playfully slapping him on the arm.

"I was being nice." He then began to tickle her causing her to squirm.

They fell backwards onto their bed both laughing.

"All right you two what's so funny?" Crystal asked as she and her husband Seth entered the room.

"Nothing." Kelal giggled.

"Well I hate to interrupt you two but we have a meeting with the counsel members Pharaoh." Seth told his brother-in-law.

Yami quickly sobered up from laughing and sighed. "I almost forgot. Damn those stupid counsel members and their meetings.

"Well we'll leave you two to your meeting while we go take the children and have some fun." Kelal grinned as Yami stuck his tongue out at her.

Kelal and Crystal both said goodbye to their husbands and brothers then left.

Kelal, Crystal, Ryou, Marik, and Malik were walking down one of the streets with Yugi and Jou both riding on Malik and Marik's shoulders, when they heard someone yelling and saw a little boy running from someone.

The boy looked behind him to see if he was being followed and ran right into Marik causing the boy to fall down.

The man then grabbed the boy by the arm. "Thank you for stopping this thief."

Kelal looked at the frightened boy and saw that he was about the same age as her son Yugi.

"What are you going to do with this boy now that you have caught him?" Malik asked

"What I do to all who steal from me, I'm going to chop his hand off."

"You will do no such thing now let him go." Kelal demanded.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" The man asked annoyed.

"I am Queen Kelal now I will tell you one more time let him go."

The man paled and let go of the boy's arm and then left.

The by went to run but was prevented by Marik who picked him up.

"Let me go." The boy yelled squirming his way free.

"You have nothing to fear young one. No one will hurt you." Crystal smiled at him.

"What is your name?" Kelal asked.

The boy remained silent.

"Answer the queen." Malik said.

Still the boy remained quiet.

"Hi I'm Yugi would you like to be my friend?" He asked walking over to the boy after Malik put him down.

The boy looked at him and slightly smiled.

"All right."

"Yea, but what do I call you?"

"Honda."

"That's a nice name I'm Jounouchi but you can call me Jou." Jou said also joining him.

"Where are your parents?" Kelal asked.

Honda frowned. "My parents and some other parents were killed so me and the other kids take care of each other now."

"There are other children?" Crystal asked.

"Uh-huh there's four of us all together."

Kelal thought for a minute and then nodded to herself before she spoke up. "How would you and your friends like to come live in the palace?"

"Really? But wouldn't the Pharaoh be upset?"

"Not if he knows what's good for him."

"My daddy's really nice you'll like him." Yugi grinned.

Honda grinned and agreed to join the group. "All right let me just get the others." He lead the others to what looked like an old worn down hut.

What they saw when they entered the hut brought tears to Kelal and Crystal's eyes and growls from Marik and Malik.

The children looked to be between the ages of two and five and were wearing dirty torn clothes. They looked malnourished and dirty like they hadn't bathed in days.

"Honda your back did you get some food?" A little girl with blond hair asked.

Honda grinned and pulled out a loaf of bread that he had managed to keep hidden under his shirt. "This is all I managed to get before I was chased by the merchant."

"Honda who dey?" A little boy with long raven hair asked.

"Mai, Mokuba, and Shizuka I'd like you to meet Yugi, Jou, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Crystal, and Queen Kelal."

"You're a queen?" Shizuka asked, her eyes lighting up.

"That's correct. Now how would you all like to come live in the palace with me and my family?"

"Would we get mommies and daddies?" Mai asked.

Kelal nodded and the room erupted in cheers.

Yami sat in the counsel meeting bored to death as he listened to the old men go on and on about something. He looked over to Seth and saw that he too was about to fall asleep.

Yami thought for sure that he was going to die from boredom when Bakura burst through the door.

"I apologize for the intrusion Pharaoh but we have a slight problem that requires your help."

"Very well. I'm sorry gentlemen but we'll have to continue this meeting another time." Yami then stood up and left the room with Seth following.

"So what is this slight problem?" Seth asked.

"This is the slight problem." Bakura said as they entered one of the rooms to see Kelal, Crystal, Marik, and Malik surrounded by children.

"What are all these children doing here?" Yami asked drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"Daddy!" Yugi squealed as he ran over to Yami and hugged him. "Meet my new friends, they're going to live with us." He said pointing at Honda, Mai, Mokuba, and Shizuka who were all huddled together afraid at what the Pharaoh might do to them.

"Who told you that?" Yami asked his son.

"Mommy did. Can they stay pwease?" Yugi asked looking up at Yami with big sad puppy eyes and pouty lips.

"She did huh?" Yami asked looking at his wife who was giving him the same look as his son. 'Now I know where he gets that look from.' Yami thought to himself. "Yugi why don't you, Jou, and Ryou take the other children to the play room while Uncle Seth, Uncle Bakura, and I talk to your mother and Aunt Crystal. Marik and Malik would you please keep an eye on them?" Yami asked.

"Okay daddy." Yugi grinned and left with his friends.

Once the children, Malik, and Marik left the room Yami turned and looked at his wife and sister with a not so happy look on his face. "What were you thinking telling those children they can come live in the palace?"

"I was thinking that those children deserve to have parents and live in a house that doesn't look like it's going to collapse any minute and not have to worry about having to steal food just to survive. That's what I was thinking."

"What happened to their parents?" Seth asked.

"Their parents were all killed." Crystal said.

"That's terrible. Pharaoh I know it's not my place to tell you what to do but I think that you should let those four children stay here and not sent them back out there." Bakura said voicing his opinion.

Yami stood there and thought for a minute. "You do have a point but who would we put them with?"

"Well I was thinking that they could live with us." Kelal said looking at her husband with a pleading look on her face.

Yami sighed knowing it was useless to argue with her. "Very well, but before you go and tell them we should talk about who will stay with who."

End Flashback

As the first rays of the sun appeared in the sky Seto woke up and looked around the room to see that he was the first to wake. Knowing it was useless to try and fall back to sleep he just laid there and thought about the dream he had.

The more he thought about it the more he decided to chalk it up to a weird dream caused by the movie they watched last night.

Seto was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he failed to realize that he was no longer the only person awake.

"After all these years you're still an early morning riser." Kayla laughed softly as she looked over at her brother.

"What can I say old habits die hard." Seto smirked.

Kayla saw that look and knew what it meant. "Okay spill it. What are you thinking about so early in the morning?"

"Can't get anything past you now can I?"

"Nope. Now are you going to talk or do I have to force you?" She asked with a gleam of mischief gleaming in her eyes.

"Nah I'll talk, don't want to wake the others yet." He chuckled. "I had this really strange dream last night but for some reason it feels like it really happened."

"Why don't you tell me what the dream was about?"

Seto explained in detail of what he had dreamt as he followed Kayla into the kitchen.

"I had a similar dream like that last night as well but I'm just chalking it up to the movie we watched last night. I mean that movie did deal with Egypt and past lives."

"Yeah that's what I was thinking. So why are we in the kitchen?"

"So we can talk without waking the others."

"Speaking of the others wouldn't it be funny if we took a picture of the group sleeping? Who knows maybe we can use it for blackmail." Seto smirked with a small glint of mischief shining in his eyes.

"Seto Kaiba I'm surprised you would do that to your own brothers." Kayla stated pretending to be shocked.

"Oh don't act like little miss innocent. You'd do the same thing if you had the chance."

Kayla just stared at him before speaking. "There's a camera in the front pocket of my bag that's in the hallway."

Seto left the kitchen only to return moments later with the camera. "Here ya go sis." He said handing her the Polaroid camera.

"Nah-uh it was your idea so you take the picture squirt."

"I told you I'm too tall for you to call me squirt."

"And I told you that I don't care how tall you get I can still call you squirt if I want to."

"Why don't you call Yugi squirt I mean he is short enough."

"You leave Yugi alone, besides I already have a nickname for him remember? I call him little prince."

Seto just glared at her. "You know if you weren't my sister…"

"I love you too." Kayla grinned. "Now why don't you go take that picture while I start making breakfast."

Seto grinned again as he proceeded with his mission.

S.A.P.: Wow 11 pages long

Marik: I can't believe you had Seto do that to us

S.A.P.: What can I say I thought it would be funny

Malik: Yeah but why did it have to be Seto why couldn't you pick someone else like me or Marik?

Seto: Oh stop your whining before I show anyone the picture that I hold in my hand waves picture in front of the group

Bakura: Quick get the picture from him

Everyone starts chasing Seto around the room

S.A.P.: Well while their trying to catch Seto please read and review


	6. Chapter 6

SaiyanAngelPrincess: I am so sorry for not updating it's been a real rotten year for me. I just finished this chapter last night and am trying to get it typed up before I have to go to school. Yami would you please do the disclaimer.

Yami: SayinAngelPrincess does not own Yu-Gi-Oh thank Ra for small miracles

SayinAngelPrincess: I heard that.

Chapter Six

Once everyone was done eating breakfast and trying to get the pictures from Seto they all met in the living room, once getting changed, to figure out what they would do for the day. The rate they were going by the time they agreed what to do the day would be over.

Solomon watched with amusement as the teens desperately tried to figure out what to do. They had come up with many ideas ranging from going to the mall to going to the movies but as soon as they came up with an idea there was someone who quickly shot it down. He sighed and decided to help them figure out what to do. "It's a nice day why don't you all go to the park?"

All talking ceased as they looked over at Solomon then they all looked at each other and agreed it was a good idea.

"Thanks grandpa." Yugi grinned and hugged the old man.

Since the park was only three blocks away from Yugi's house they decided to walk there.

While walking to the park Kayla noticed that while everyone was talking Yugi was unusually quiet and seemed to walk slower as if he did not want to be part of the group. She slowed down a bit and waited for Yugi to catch up.

"What's wrong little prince?"

Yugi was startled for a moment until he realized that his sister was talking to him. "Nothing's wrong, everything's fine." He said hoping she would believe him.

Kayla gave him a look that said she wasn't buying it. "Yugi I know you better than that now talk."

Yugi sighed. "All right I had another strange dream last night and I still can't tell if it's just a dream or if they're memories of a past life. I know you probably think it's silly."

"Of course I don't think it's silly. In fact Seto and I were talking about that this morning since we both had strange dreams as well last night. We just though it was because of the movie we watched last night."

"I wish I could say the same but I've been having these dreams for about a week."

"Have you talked to anyone about these dreams?"

"I told Yami but he says they're just dreams. I think he's lying though because when I told him, he was quiet for a long time as if he was remembering something and when I asked him again he quickly told me it was a dream and left the room."

"Well I guess I'm going to have to talk to Yami about that."

"Hey are you two all right back their?" Marik asked.

"Yeah we're just talking." Kayla said. "Listen why don't the three of us talk about this later."

"All right, but I'm not the only one who's had these kind of dreams before."

"You're not?"

"No, Joey, Ryou, and Malik said they've had similar dreams like mine."

"Hmm, well I guess maybe we should all sit down and talk about these dreams."

"That's what Seto said yesterday."

"What did I say yesterday?" Seto asked turning around and facing the two behind the group.

"I told Kayla that you said we needed to sit down and talk more about these dreams."

"Yugi I thought I told you that they were just dreams and not past life memories." Yami said slightly annoyed that Yugi would not drop the subject.

"Well I think you're lying and that you know more then you're telling." Yugi glared.

"Man Yami what crawled up your ass?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah and do you know more about these dreams they you're letting on?" Mai asked.

"They're just a bunch of stupid dreams now lets just drop the subject because I don't feel like talking about it anymore." Yami sighed in frustration.

"Fine we'll drop it for now but later on we will have a long conversation about this because these dreams aren't just affecting you and Yugi they're affecting all of us." Kayla said sternly.

With that being said the subject about dreams was dropped for the time being.

Once they reached the park they decided to play a game of basketball. They split into two teams: Yami, Yugi, Malik, Crystal, Mokuba, Tristan, and Serenity on one team and Kayla, Seto, Bakura, Ryou, Joey, Mai, and Marik on the other.

They decided to play up to thirty points and so far it looked like Bakura's team was in the lead with fifteen points.

Tea sat on the bench at the sidelines as she watched her friends. She felt a twinge of jealousy as she watched Yami and Kayla laugh and to her it looked like they were becoming a little too friendly for her liking.

Yami was about to shoot the ball in the basked when Kayla jumped on his back and tried to make him miss.

The ball bounced off the backboard and rolled over to where Tea was sitting.

"Hey Tea could you toss the ball back here please?" Ryou asked.

Tea looked at the ball then looked up at the group. She picked the ball up and threw it towards Kayla but her aim was off and instead of the ball hitting Kayla it hit Ryou Square in the face causing his nose to bleed.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you Ryou." Tea exclaimed as she ran over to the injured teenager.

"Are you all right Ryou?" Bakura asked worriedly.

"My nose hurts." He complained holding his had to his nose trying to stop the bleeding.

"You should sit down Ryou." Kayla said as she guided the teenager over to the bench that Tea was sitting on a moment ago. "Does anyone have a towel or something we can use to absorb the blood?"

"I do." Mokuba said as he ran to his bag and pulled out a green towel. "Here you go."

"Thanks Moki. Now Ryou I want you to slightly tilt your head back and hold the towel to your nose."

"I think we should head back now." Tristan said looking around and seeing everyone agreeing with him.

"So who's going to carry Ryou back to the house?" Serenity asked, concern for her friend shining in her eyes.

"I'll carry him." Marik said.

"No, I want daddy to carry me." Ryou said in a child like voice.

"Ryou, hon, your dad isn't here." Mai pointed out.

"Yes he is silly. He's standing right over there." He said pointing towards Bakura.

"Apparently when the ball hit him in the face it did more than just give him a bloody nose it must have knocked a few brain cells loose as well." Joey stated.

"Hey Kayla do you think he might be having a flashback to a previous life?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know Yugi but what I do know is that we need to get him back to the house. Bakura since it seems Ryou is only going to let you carry him could you help him back to the house?"

"All right, Ryou lets get you back to Yugi's." Bakura said as he picked him up and walked back to the house with the others.

"Oh my is he all right?" Solomon asked as he saw Ryou being carried into the house.

"Yeah, he just got hit in the face with a basketball." Malik explained as he shot Tea an accusing look.

"All right Ryou lets see if that nose of yours has stopped bleeding yet." Kayla sat down next to him on the couch.

Ryou removed the towel from his nose to reveal that his nose had almost stopped bleeding but it was now forming a nasty bruise.

"Ooh that looks like it's going to leave a nasty bump we better put some ice on it so the swelling can go down a bit." She told him. "Could someone go in the kitchen and fill a small bag up with ice and bring it here please?"

"I'll go." Bakura said as he got up from where he was sitting on the other side of Ryou but was held back by Ryou who grabbed him by the arm and looked at him with fear in his eyes.

"Please don't leave me alone daddy, she'll come and hurt me."

"Who's going to hurt you?" Tea asked taking a step forward.

Ryou looked at her and had a full-blown panic attack. "No, no, no stay away from me. I didn't mean to get the answer wrong." He screamed, tears running sown his face as he tried to scoot closer to Bakura for protection.

"I think it would be best if maybe you left Tea. Right now Ryou is seeing you as someone else who has hurt him in the past. So until he comes back to his senses he's better off not seeing you." Yami said looking at Ryou with a worried look.

"Maybe your right. I guess I'll see you guys in school on Monday." Tea said as she picked her bags up and left the house.

"Bye Tea." The group said.

"Daddy I miss mommy. Why did she have to die? Was it something I did wrong?" Ryou asked Bakura in his still childlike voice.

"Oh no sweetheart you did nothing wrong. I was very sick and it was my time to go."

Everyone turned to see who had spoken. It was one of the women that Seto, Yami, Kayla, and Yugi saw last night.

"I know you you're Isabella. Yugi said.

"That's correct little prince." She smiled at Yugi then walked over to Ryou and Bakura. "My sweet, sweet little boy." She wrapped her arms around Ryou.

"Mommy you're here."

"Of course I am honey. Now lets make that nasty bump on your nose go away." She gently put her hand on his nose and when she removed her hand the bruise was gone.

"How did you do that?" Mai asked.

"I am a very good healer." She smiled then looked at Ryou to see that he had fallen asleep.

"Poor kid wore himself out." Marik sighed.

"Why don't you put him in Yugi's room so he can sleep peacefully." Solomon suggested.

"Thank you." Isabella picked Ryou up and brought him upstairs.

"How do you know her Yugi?" Bakura asked wondering why the woman looked so familiar to him.

"She showed up last night with Jisabel and was standing over you and Ryou."

"Well maybe she can explain what is going on." Crystal said.

"Tea was right when she said she didn't mean to hit Ryou with the ball. She meant to hit Kayla instead." Malik stated.

"What are you talking about? I don't think Tea really meant to hurt anyone." Kayla stated refusing to believe that one of her new friends was capable of hurting someone on purpose.

"Look I know it sounds crazy but I saw her get this pissed off look on her face when she saw you and Yami goofing off and when Ryou asked her to throw the ball back she got this weird look on her face as she looked from the ball to Kayla.

"But that doesn't explain why she would want to hurt Kayla." Joey said.

"Yes it does." Marik told them. "You see Tea has some sort of crush on Yami and when she saw him and Kayla getting along a little to well she became jealous and felt like she had to get rid of the competition."

"This is ridiculous." Tristan growled.

"No it's not. It's happening all over again." Isabella said coming down the stairs.

"What's happening all over again?" Bakura asked.

"The past."

"What are you talking about?" Seto demanded.  
"That you will realize when you remember your past lives and accept them."

"Is Ryou going to be all right?" Serenity asked.

"He's going to be fine. When he wakes up he'll be back to his usual self." She reassured the teenaged girl. "Now I will bid you all farewell until next time."

Before anyone could say anything the woman disappeared.

"Well that was weird." Crystal stated.

"What did she mean by remembering past lives and accepting them?" Mokuba asked.

"Well I have to go back to the shop so I'll leave you all alone to figure this out." Solomon said and left the group to the shop downstairs.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'd really like to find out what's going on here so maybe we should talk about these dreams that everyone is having. Who knows maybe it will give us a clue." Tristan said.

"When will you all learn that these dreams are nothing but dreams and have nothing to do with past lives?" Yami all but yelled.

Kayla glared at him not at all happy with his behavior. "That's it I've had it. Yami, kitchen now."

Once they were in the kitchen she laced right into him. "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem? You want to know what my problem is? It's the fact that all of you just can't leave these dreams alone; they're just dreams and nothing more. Just because you and Yugi look like my wife and son from 5,000 years ago and just because Yugi is having dreams of them doesn't mean they've been reincarnated."

"So that's why you don't want to believe everyone is having memories of past lives."

Yami sat in one of the kitchen chairs, his eyes filling with tears. "When I lost them it felt like part of my soul was ripped from me. They were my world and when they were gone I just wanted to give up living. I couldn't bare to go through that again."

Kayla walked over and hugged him. "Yami let me ask you a question. Would you believe Yugi's story about having memories of a past life if your son and wife were indeed reincarnated and there was no way they would die?"

"In a heart beat."

"All right then why don't you go with that attitude instead of shrugging it off like he was crazy?"

Yami thought about what she said then smiled. "You know you're right." He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

Kayla blushed. "No problem, now why don't we go join the others?"

SayinAngelPrincess: Well that's it for this chapter. In the next chapter I'm going to jump ahead a bit probably about a month. Again I am really sorry for not updating for quite some time. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and remember to review.


End file.
